The invention relates to a home appliance door, for example a home chiller appliance door, and to a method for assembly of a home appliance door.
From the prior art a home appliance door is already known. The home appliance door comprises a door unit having an inner wall and an outer wall. A decor panel is located on the inner wall, in an assembled state. The main function of the decor panel is to improve the design of the inner wall of the door unit.